Wyrok Sądu Umarlaków
by draus
Summary: "Umarła będąc wierną Czarnemu Panu, lecz to nie był koniec dla jej duszy…" czyli fanfik o drugim życiu Belli. O dziwo, muszę przyznać iż jest to rzecz w miarę kanoniczna, przynajmniej na razie, a przewiduję opisanie tej historii w całych dwóch rozdziałach. Tyle. Więcej nie piszę, bo spoilery.


Bellatrix lubiła zabijać. Szlamy, mugoli, czasem także zwykłych czarodziei. Używanie zaklęcia Avady sprawiało jej przyjemność, zwłaszcza że z tych wyczynów był dumny jej Pan. Bitwa, podczas której cały Hogwart walczył o życie Harry'ego Pottera, była dla niej idealną okazją do pokazania Lordowi Voldemortowi jak świetnie potrafi pozbawiać życia osoby sprzeciwiające się jego władzy. Umarła będąc wierną Czarnemu Panu, lecz to nie był koniec dla jej duszy.

Po zabiciu przez Molly Weasley, poczuła jak jej ciało upada, a ona sama unosi się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Znalazła się w końcu w dużej, ciemnej sali pełnej jakiś osób, a przed nią, na Salazara, stał sam Merlin.

- Zebraliśmy się tu wszyscy, - zaczął przemawiać, nie do niej, a do wszystkich innych znajdujących się w tym pomieszczeniu- aby wydać adekwatny do czynów wyrok dla oskarżonej Bellatrix Lestrange z domu Black.

Wśród osób tam zgromadzonych rozpoznała Dumbledora. _Przecież on nie żyje. Sama widziałam jak Severus go zabił, kiedy młody Malfoy nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Czy ja jestem w jakimś sądzie dla umarlaków? Zaraz, jeszcze do tego jako oskarżona?! Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie mogę umrzeć. Muszę pomóc mojemu Panu zabić Pottera. _

- …Syriusz Black oraz Nimfadora Tonks, te wszystkie osoby zostały zabite z zimną krwią przez oskarżoną. Myślę, że Czyściec będzie dla niej odpowiednią karą.- kobieta wyrwała się z zamyślenia i usłyszała słowa byłego dyrektora Hogwartu, stojącego teraz obok Merlina.

- Albusie. czy nie uważasz, że to zbyt surowa kara, nawet dla pani Lestrange?

- Nie wysoki sądzie- _A więc jednak sąd dla umarlaków. Świetnie, jeszcze tego mi brakowało.- _Sądzę, że życie tych wszystkich osób jest warte takiego wyroku.  
>- Dobrze więc, jako że przewinienia oskarżonej są tak duże, zrobię to. Bellatrix Lestrange, za wszystkie twoje czyny podczas życia, skazuję cię na Czyściec.<p>

Kobieta chciała się zapytać czym jest ten cały Czyściec i dlaczego sam Merlin sądził, że jest on dla niej nieodpowiedni, ale nie zdążyła, ponieważ zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów przez czarodzieja poczuła jak zapada w sen i oddala się od tego miejsca.

Nagle zauważyła, że wróciła do grona żyjących. Leżała w wygodnym łóżku nie otwierając oczu i próbując sobie wytłumaczyć to co się właśnie stało. _Stałam w sądzie umarlaków, był tam Merlin, był tam Dumbledore, skazali mnie na Czyściec. Eh, to musiał być jakiś cholernie dziwny sen. Co się działo wcześniej? Hogwart. Bitwa o Hogwart. Ja zabijająca wszystkich, którzy sprzeciwiali się Lordowi Voldemortowi. _

- Czarny Pan! Muszę mu pomóc!- krzyknęła nagle, siadając na łóżku.

- Coś się stało kochanie?- zapytał facet śpiący obok niej w łóżku._ Ja, dzieląca sypialnię z obcym mężczyzną. Z mężczyzną nie będącym Tomem Riddlem? Skandal!_

- N-nie- wydukała w końcu- muszę… muszę iść do toalety.

Kiedy znalazła się w całkiem sporej łazience z wielkim lustrem, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest drobną blondynką. Stłumiła okrzyk niezadowolenia_. Jak mogłam o tym nie pomyśleć? Ale to niemożliwe… ja, Bellatrix Lestrange nie mogę być…_

- Helen?! –usłyszała pukanie do drzwi- Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

_A więc jeszcze do tego się nazywam Helen. Okropieństwo. Muszę znaleźć jak najszybciej Czarnego Pana i mu wszystko wyjaśnić. _

-Tak, po prostu przyśnił mi się koszmar i musiałam dojść do siebie. Już wszystko okej- poczuła, że musi się zachowywać normalnie, zwłaszcza jeśli jej przypuszczenia, okazałyby się być prawdą.

Wyszła z łazienki i podążyła do sypialni.

- Słonko, która jest godzina?- zapytała leżąc już w łóżku.

- Za piętnaście trzecia- odpowiedział mężczyzna, którego imienia jeszcze nie znała- powinnaś już iść spać. Jutro rano musisz jechać do pracy.

_Praca, phi! Nikt nie będzie zmuszał mnie- Bellatrix Lestrange do tak prymitywnego zajęcia jak praca! Nie na darmo podlizywałam się przez lata, aż w końcu zostałam pupilką Czarnego Pana. Swoją drogą, ciekawe kim jest ta kobieta. W najlepszym wypadku mogę mieć jakąś ciepłą posadkę w Ministerstwie Magii. Ale to raczej niemożliwe, cały świat czarodziejów jest w trakcie wojny. Czyli to prawda że…- _nie chciała dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. Nie zasnęła już do rana rozmyślając nad losem swoim i Lorda Voldemorta.


End file.
